


Lose or Love?

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Award geta, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gochi - Freeform, Goku is clueless, How to lose a guy in ten days inspired, K18, Online Dating, Vegebul, Vegeta learns to socialize, fluffff, romance au, romcom vibes, vegeta vs feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Vegeta is a gym owner with little experience in the romance department. His friend challenges him to make a woman fall in love with him in ten days and his pride clouds his judgement. Bulma is sick of her friend Chichi pining over a boy. She pushes her friend to make a move and in exchange takes on a challenge of her own. Lose a guy in ten days. What happens when these two collide? Will sparks fly or sizzle out?





	1. Ten Days, Two Bets, One Winner

No matter how hard he tried it was impossible to enter this office without the two clowns he called ‘friends’ saying something idiotic. But Vegeta hated change and ran his gym with minimal staff to avoid it. He hardly outsourced anything for the gym he owned, down to the accounting. Sure the growth was slow but Raditz was a business Swiss Army knife, filling whatever role he needed and Nappa...was Nappa. He worked hard. "Ay Vegeta guess who has a bunch of dating website accounts." The older man wiped his eyes barking in laughter. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Raditz who looked like he was about to implode. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "I'm guessing the only other moron in this room besides yourself. Nappa I'd be more concerned that you found these accounts don't you include sexual preference, is there something Aunt Cecilia should know?" 

"Hey! My granddaughter-in-law was on there." He sputtered. “I would never step out on Cecilia, I love that woman. She is my world.”

Vegeta sneered in disgust and shook his head. Ever since he married his wife five years ago she was all he talked about. Given the opportunity so he shut that down right away. "Anyway. How's the numbers?" 

"Stock value is up. Membership is up. Projected to continue to increase for the next gym you wanna open. I'm telling you Vegeta, I can have Kakarrot promo for the gym--" 

He slammed his fist on Raditz desk. "Enough I don't do endorsements." Vegeta bit. He ran his hands through his hair and began answering emails. Raditz needed to let up on this marketing mess. There was no way in hell he was having Raditz daft brother endorse his gym for a few bucks. 

"Say Vegeta. Your young, successful, I raised yah so when you gonna settle down?" 

"I don't date Nappa." He said dryly, continuing his email. 

"He wouldn't know what to do." Raditz snickered.

"Excuse me? I could get any woman I wanted. I don't have your problem, because I have standards.” He said and Raditz smile fell, “Pick a woman, give me a week and I'll have her on her knees." He drawled. “You win I’ll let you do whatever the hell you want with the marketing, I win I just want bragging rights.”

Raditz laughed and rubbed his hands together. "I’ll give you ten. Oh buddy do I got the perfect friend for you. Dive bar on 3rd tonight. I always meet up with her. Her ego rivals yours."

“Good. See you tonight.” He said and turned the corner to walk out. 

————————

"Cheech you know Goku. He's oblivious to romance. He probably thinks you two are just friends." Bulma snorted and corrected the woman painting her toes a vibrant red. 

"I know...it's just we've been seeing each other for months now. What if he doesn't feel the same about me? Like maybe he’s not clueless and just not interested? He comes over for dinner a few times a week and we hike every week. But hes surrounded by gorgeous athletes all day long. Sports illustrated models." She blew out a bunch of air. 

Bulma rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are a small business owner of a bakery, with a heart of gold who used to practice MMA. Your his wet dream." 

Chichi spit out her coffee and began hacking. The women painting their toes chuckled. "Hun you’re young and your body is gorgeous, you need to work it though your hiding under all those clothes." One of the women said. 

"I tell her all the time. Sex it up Cheech." 

"Easy for you to say your high school bf is still hung up on you. You couldn't lose a man if you tried." 

"Hmmm. That sounds fun. Say you get flirty with Goku. I find a man, try to lose him. Whoever succeeds by the end of the week wins." 

"Uggg how about ten days. What do you gain from this Bulma?" 

"Your happiness and me proving you wrong. I'll call Lazuli over to get us ready. Your going to the bar with me tonight no fighting it! Lazuli’s the best she will make you look hot. I want you to knock Goku dead."


	2. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets ready for the night. Will sparks fly or sizzle out???

She had been in the dressing room tugging at the same outfit for what felt like forever. Her friend ChiChi was modest, very modest. She had a super cute athletic figure and Bulma couldn’t understand why she didn’t flaunt it. "I'm not sure about this." Chichi sighed. “And I never wear my hair down.”

"You said casual and sexy this is it." Lazuli said pushing the woman out of the closet to show Bulma. 

"Oh Cheech you look hot." Bulma fanned herself. She was wearing a cute purple mini dress with a deep V. 

"Red silk cropped camisole. Black Skinny jeans. Ankle boots. Delicate necklace to bring attention to her chest but not take away from it. Red lip and a modern smokey eye." Lazuli said admiring her work. “Perfection as always.”

"Bravo it totally says bring me to bed and show me your power pole Goku." Bulma teased and clapped her hands in laughter. 

"Screw both of you." 

"Hun that's not our goal, thats yours." Lazuli snickered. 

"Speaking of which Lazuli you've been amazing. Join us!" 

The unenthusiastic blonde rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll go. Not because I want to socialize but because I'm totally into this femme fatale vibe. Play games with a man. The tables have turned ladies. I’m so over the dating scene I’ve had like ten first dates with no luck. All the guys are old or assholes." 

"Help me pick my mark then." Bulma deviously rubbed her hands together. 

"Gladly." She drawled. 

————————

"Shouldn't we tell Bulma this whole bet thing feels gross. She would hate this" Goku wrinkled his nose. He'd been living with his brother for a couple years and he could tell when he was trying to snag a girl. 

“Do you even know Bulma she loves this kind of shit. Besides like she would fall for Vegeta.” 

“Well that’s the thing. I like sparring with Vegeta but he’s kinda mean.” 

“Bulma can handle it.” He said looking himself over in the mirror. 

Raditz had a freaky ritual he'd get a fresh button up on leave a stupid amount of the buttons unbuttoned. Goku didn’t get it. What was the point of even wearing the shirt at that point? Put on a tight pair of jeans that Goku couldn't see as comfortable. 

Drown himself cologne, smooth his hair back just a little, but oldly enough he ditched the stupid gold chain necklaces Goku hated. He did make sure to put on the most expensive watch he owned. Goku on the other hand wore a loose pair of jeans and an orange plaid button up every time they went out. 

Then Goku would beg Krillin to let him stay on his couch because his brother was never subtle or quiet about the women he brought home. Never quiet with them either. 

"I'm meeting up with a girl tonight." 

"I figured." Goku shrugged. "You always do." 

Raditz furrowed his brow. "I mean like a date date for a change. Geez." 

"Ohhhh well maybe you should change it up." Goku gestured to his outfit. 

"What too slutty?" Raditz joked. "Do I give off the wrong impression?" He laughed. 

"Well ma always says you bring home the wrong kind of ladies...I just think you attract the wrong girls is all. Cuz you kind of dress the same way since your frat days. And that’s just gonna attract people who are into that you know." Goku said and his brother got really quiet.

Just as Goku was about to amend his now clear blunder Raditz checked his phone "Geta's here." He said abruptly and pushed past Goku. 

When they got in the car Raditz chuckled. "Are you going to a bar or a business meeting?" 

"Hardy har har. Aren't you witty. Get in the car fuck face." Vegeta stated dryly. "Good god your hair gets everywhere like a damn dog." He grabbed a lint roller and ran it over his outfit. 

"Guys chill." Goku said smiled down at his phone. 

"Kakarrot ask the girl out already or I’ll wipe that idiotic smile off your face.” Vegeta barked. 

“Yah or maybe I will. ChiChi’s hot.” Raditz wiggled his brows at his brother who was now pouting like a three year old. 

—————

When the boys walked in Bulma looked at Lazuli. “That one.” 

“Which one?”

“The short one who looks like he’s got a stick up his ass, but like he only eats chicken and steamed broccoli.” 

“This is gonna be good.” Lazuli high fives her and Chichi rolled her eyes.


	3. Meet Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma makes her first move. Goku struggles to find the words to ask out his crush.

At the bar Raditz waved to the group of girls. "You brought friends too eh?" 

"Well of course." She hugged him tight. "None of them are for you." 

"I gotta date coming." He waved off. "Anyway Vegeta this is my friend Bulma. Bulma this is Vegeta who is a royal pain in the ass." 

Vegeta put his hand out to shake hers and she pulled him into a hug. Vegeta sputtered and awkwardly pat her back. "Your kinda cute." She said with a wink. 

"I I I uh thanks." He said quietly a blush crawling up his neck. Raditz laughed and Bulma led him by hand to a table to chat. Vegeta looked back at Raditz and mouthed 'fuck you'. 

"So tell me about yourself." She rubbed her leg against his and he jerked hitting his knee on the table. 

"Shit." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I own a gym and I'm looking to expand to a second location." 

"Oh I hate working out it's so boring." She laughed. "How do you do that for a living?" She asked swirling her straw in her drink. 

"I quite enjoy it actually." 

"Really I mean I guess the shirt could be hiding the progress huh?" 

"Excuse me? I have a very strategic diet specifically to put on muscle. I have bulked up significantly in the last few months. I studied kinesiology and nutrition for years. I--" he stopped when her laughing becane audible. 

"I was just messing with you tough guy." She playfully punched his arm and gave his bicep a squeeze. "You're clearly built."

Vegeta shook his head and finished off his first drink of the night. "You are vulgar and infuriating." 

"Only because you let it get to you. Next round is on me. So you going to have another vodka soda like a rich soccer mom on a diet?" 

"Ha. Ha. Whiskey neat. Are you going to have another sugar infused drink with a dash of vodka like a sorority girl?" 

"Ohhh so you can let loose a little. And no blended margarita for me. I'll be back cutie." She winked over her shoulder and he blushed and muttered to himself. 

\-------

ChiChi was beginning to get nervous Goku had barely chatted with her all night, but he did choose to sit right next to her...right? 

"ChiChi you look really nice tonight." He said twindling his thumbs, refusing to meet her eyes with his.

"Oh thank you." She smiled and stirred her drink. 

"Not that you don't always look nice because you do." He quickly spit out, rubbing the back of his neck. "You wanna dance or something." 

"I'd love to." He offered his hand out and glared at his brother who was struggling not to laugh. After a few dances and him spinning her around she decided to take a leap of faith and wrap her arms around his neck. 

He studied her face intensely and it made her nervous. "Goku..." 

"ChiChi I know were real good friends but I've always kinda felt like it was a little more than that. Like I don't know. We like a lot of the same stuff and your nice. And I've never liked a girl like I like you. Does that mean something?" She blink at him. "Like my chest feels tight like I ran ten miles and I'm literally sweating right now even having this talk. I like like you is all." 

She giggled. "I like like you too Goku." When she pecked his cheek he blushed and she rubbed the lipstick stain away with her thumb.

\--------

Raditz had called his date and she still wasn't there. After a handful of texts he saw her out with someone else on Instagram time stamped two hours ago. 

"Fuck." He sat at a table with another beer.

"Are you by yourself tonight?" 

"Sorry this your table?" 

"It is but you can sit my friend just left with her boyfriend." A woman sat down across from him. 

"Thanks. I'm just gonna finish this off and take a taxi home." 

"Rough night?" 

"Eh in a way. It's been a long week." 

"What do you do?" 

"Everything but nothing." He laughed. "I work for a friend under his business. He's stubborn and won't hire anyone he doesn't know so I kinda got stuck in it. You?" He tilted his bottle at her. 

"I teach dance classes and I'm gymnastics coach. I used to compete in both." 

"Damn good for you. I used to compete mma. Now I mostly help manage my brother." 

"Huh well that's cool. Maybe you should try competing again. If you do I will."

"And how will I know you follow through?" He snorted. 

"Same way I'll know you do blind faith." She giggles and finished her beer. "Well it was nice chatting with yah but I better get home to my cats." The gorgeous girl said and push her spiral curls back. 

"Have a good night." He called out after her and she waved back. He should've got her number or at least a name...


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unintended meeting, a disappointing parting, two future dates.

Goku waved to his friend from the table. "Hey Krillin glad your here but I am going to dance with ChiChi again so this is Lazuli! Bye!" 

Krillin waved and sighed. "So kind of seems like everyone has other motives for tonight." He said getting into the booth and ordering a drink. 

"It appears so." A long awkward silence followed. 

"So uh what do you do?" 

"I'm a freelance stylist." Lazuli shrugged sipping her wine "and you?" 

"Oh! I train Goku. Mma I used to compete but uh switched over more to training." 

"I used to fight. I went by 18 because I thought it was badass or something." She shook her head. 

"Oh shoot the twins right? 17 and 18. Dang I used to watch those matches on TV. You were incredible." 

"Well it served its purpose got enough money to get through school and start our businesses." 

"That's great. I never really got the chance to get a secondary education. I've thought about going back. I'm getting a more secure, reliable job." 

"Which is?" 

"Police officer. I graduate the academy soon." 

"Police? Secure job? I mean isn't that dangerous?" 

"Danger is my middle name. Except it's not I don't have a middle name." He snickered and she smiled. 

"Hmmm you know I think I used to watch your matches. Krillin right? Didn't you used to shave your head?" 

"Ohhh yahhh that was me. my fiance? Or uh ex? It's complicated she likes the hair more." 

"Sounds complicated. I had a crush on you all through high school. I had posters on my wall. I used to put on red lipstick and place kiss marks right there." She tapped his left temple and laughed fondly. 

He blushed wildly and his eyes widen. "You? Had a crush on me?" He stuttered. "But your you. And I'm me." He covered his face. 

She raised a brow at him. "And? Your good looking. If things ever get not complicated" she rolled her eyes. "I'd like to be the first to know. I do have to go I have an early morning. I'll see yah around Krillin." She waved over her shoulder and walked out.

"Yah see yah." he said with a romantic sigh. 

\------------

"So tough guy you work out. What else do you do?" 

He sipped his drink. "I work out." 

"Okayyy? What about types then?"

"Gym, MMA, hiking." Vegeta replied. 

"Out of all of those I think I could handle hiking."

He snorted in laughter. "Then how about tomorrow morning. Dress for a hike though." 

"Are you asking me out?" She said drawing circles on his hand. 

"Yes. Are you saying yes?" He shot back the liquor giving him a little more confidence. 

"Yah sure." She said with a wink and put her number in his phone.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma going hiking. While Vegeta is away Raditz runs the gym and has an exhausting day.

Bulma hand her hands on her knees and was panting. Sweat rolled down her face and her cheeks were stained pink. "Vegeta." She called out with a breathy voice, her heart pounding in her chest. Then she wiped the sweat from her brow and fanned herself. 

Vegeta snickered. "Yes?" 

"Can we go slower?" She stood up straight and wiped her brow again, smudging her makeup. 

"We are going at a snail's speed." He stated evenly. 

She threw her hands in the air. "Well I'm not a damn athlete! This hike is intense. What kind of date is this? Do people even like hiking? And I'm rubbing a blister." She whinned as he rolled his eyes. "Owww." She rubbed her ankle and sat down. 

This wasn't anymore enjoyable for him including the most high maintenance woman he had ever met on his typical sunday hike. But he would be damned if he lost to Raditz of all people. So he turned around and squatted down inspecting her blisters. 

"These are hardly worn did you buy new shoes for a hike?" He asked. She smiled and bat her eyelashes. "You are incredible." He chuckled and pulled a tiny card sized first aid kit out of his wallet. He gently elevated her ankle on his knee and applied a bandage one at a time. "There that should hold you over until we finish this final stretch." He put his hand out and pulled her up. 

"Well thanks." She said tucking her hair back out of her face. He nodded and walked beside her. "So you're from the same place as Raditz and Goku?" 

"Yes. But only Raditz was born there. Kakarrot was not. He's more accustomed to this culture." He waved his arm about. 

"And your not?" She put her hands on her hips. 

"There's things I appreciate. For example a hike in my country would be risking your life. Being shot at, bombings. Here I can freely work out as much as I like." 

"That's it? What do you dislike.?"

"Your people are very chatty. Ask too many questions." 

"Well aren't you prince charming." She huffed and he smirked. 

\----------

It was another rough day at the gym. He was tired and just wanted to grab a few things before collapsing in his bed. He was in his gym clothes and filling a basket with some snacks and a few microwavable protein meals. 

Someone caught his eye. "Hello bar stranger." A voice chimed. Her curly hair was in a top knot. She had red spandex shorts on and a shirt with a gym logo on it. 

"Heyyyy....bar stranger.... we never got each other's names did we?" He laughed and they both reached for a bag of protein chips. "Oh you have em I got a basket full of shit."

"Well thank you. It's Lena by the way." She combed back a wayward curl. 

"Raditz." He said and shook her hand. 

"Sooo is that dinner?" She asked with a raised brow. 

"Uhhh kinda I'm not much of a cook and left my food in the freezer." 

"Well I was gonna cook a huge dinner at my place of you'd like to join. My room mate and her boyfriend bailed again so I have a huge pot roast in the crockpot. Save you the torture of microwaved beef bowls." She laughed nervously. 

"I don't see why not." He smiled and put back some of the items. Maybe his luck had changed.


	6. Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and ChiChi finally go out. Bulma helps a friend who seems to be clueless when it comes to what a woman really wants.

ChiChi was more the take it slow type. Well she never dated so she assumed she was. She really enjoyed Goku's company and she had been working all day on a side project for him. 

He had just won a huge fight and he was flying back the same day from it to be with her rather than party and celebrate. Raditz didn't seem keen on it based of the photos Goku sent to her but it made her heart flutter. 

She tucked the wispy pieces on her bangs back and tied her hair back. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach right? She nervously picked through several buttercream frostings she made, praying one would compliment the lemon cake perfectly. 

This wasn't just about the cake. Goku was coming back early to take her out to dinner. He said casual was fine for the night and he just wanted to spend time with her, hence the turn around trip. 

Piping icing on the top she wrote out in scrolling letters 'congrats Goku'. She quickly reapplied some lipstick and fiddled with her bangs before getting ready to close up. 

The bell rang above the door and Goku walked in. "Yah closing up?" He smiled. 

"Yes of course! I do have a little something for you." She handed him the box with a beaming smile. 

Goku opened the top and held the cake up to his face to take in the scent. "Ohhh lemon! Thanks Cheech this was real nice. We will have to go on a run tomorrow though so I can work some of this off." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. 

"I'd love to. Shall we go?" 

"We shall." He grabbed her hand and held the door open with his shoulder.

\------

"Thanks B! wait. You brought your stylist and trash bags and gloves?" 

"Raditz I'm so glad you finally realized your closet looks like a 20 year old frat boy pick it out." 

"No this is all of that plus a newly divorced dad just trying to get back out there." Lazuli commented. 

"The trash bag is for the clothes. The gloves are for dramatic effect well and Lazuli refused to touch anyone's clothes but hers." 

She opened the closet and Lazuli cursed under her breath. They went through piling everything up, insulting each piece as they went.

"I can't keep anything that I like?" Raditz bit. 

"Like what the pink and lime green shorts? Your a grown man." Lazuli replied coolly. 

"Hey we're taking you shopping. Anything you want it's on me. I'm so excited I feel like we are the hosts of what not to wear." 

"And it's everything you own." Lazuli said dryly.

"All I asked for was a date outfit and a bit of a closet clean out." 

"What's with the skirt?" Lazuli asked. 

"It's not a skirt! Its traditional sayian armor. That stays its sentimental besides it don't fit." 

"Can I borrow it so I can wear it around Vegeta and drive him nuts?" Bulma laughed and Lazuli smirked. 

Raditz ripped the hanger from her. "No. Cultural appropriation. Read about it." He bit. 

"Sorry I didn't realize it's such a big deal. I was just joking around." 

"The country doesn't exist anymore so please just drop it. Anyway what do I wear on this date?" 

"What's the girl like?" 

"Her name is Lena she's a gymnastics coach and dance instructor. And no thats not a euphemism. We are going bowling. It's a first date." 

"Hmmm alright so nice jeans and a light sweater." Lazuli said.

"But I have those." 

"I said nice." Lazuli sighed. 

"Come on Raditz you want to knock this girls socks off right? Or maybe her panties?" Bulma teased. He just muttered curses under his breath. "It's probably been a while for you since your trying this new good guy act." 

He threw his hands up in the air "It's not an act. I wanna move on and meet someone special. I been trying. I wanna have kids and get married. I'm sick of these flings and shit. Where we cuddle after sex and make breakfast together but by the end of the month they've moved on to someone else....so fine trash my shit I guess." 

"Bulma I didn't sign up for a therapy session." Lazuli whispered. 

"Awww Raditz." Bulma pouted. 

"If they think that of me then they ain't worth it. Anyway just get me in some new clothes that I can wear that doesn't make you poke fun at me."


	7. Life is a Zoo

"Hey Vegeta what's with all these emails from a woman named Bulma?" Nappa asked. "I need to filter this shit this is a business email. Not personal I thought."

"God that woman is nuts." Vegeta sighed and Raditz muffled his laughter. "Hey the goal is for her to fall for me. NOT the other way around." Vegeta bit. 

"And you think that's going well. She was bitching about that hike the other day. You take a woman like her on a hike?" Raditz cackled. 

"She suggested it mind you. Anywho I am taking her to some zoo because apparently grown ass women like to visit baby animals for some reason." 

"If you do succeed, not that I think you will, how you gonna end this shit?" Raditz teased. 

"Yah Geta. This girl sounds like a handful, this sounds like a bad idea. Besides you never know spend enough time with her and you might fall for her." Nappa warned him. 

Both Raditz and Vegeta burst into laughter. "That's a good one old man!" Raditz snorted. 

"You young guys don't get it love hits yah and then there's no turning back. I met Cecilia running security for one of those boy band concerts. I certainly wasn't looking for a woman at one of those places. She took her granddaughter who asked me to date her nana and we been together since." 

"Wow Nappa cute." Raditz teased. 

"Oh shove it. You met this girl your trying to snag at a bar and then ran into her at a fitness market?" Nappa teased and Raditz rubbed his neck. 

"You have a date?" Vegeta snickered.

"Yah he does! Finally." Nappa laughed. "She's a cute little thing. Gymnast and shit." Nappa added. 

"Decent career." 

"Vegeta your such a weirdo you want her resume." Raditz rolled his eyes. "She is nice and that's what matters." Vegeta quirked a brow and shook his head. He just didn't get it. 

...

Vegeta was not enthused. Zoos stunk like shit and were dusty. This was a terrible day to wear anything of value and it wasn't long before his whole attire seemed to be coated in a light layer of dirt. 

His date on the other hand was wearing a red sundress and was all sunshine and smiles. He had his fists in his pockets and slumped behind her. 

Bulma and him were opposites was his conclusion. If it weren't for this stupid bet he would have likely ran in the other direction that night they met. She was just too much. She was pretty, he would give her that. Her hair was tied into a loose bun and she practically squealed when she saw the lion cubs. 

"Will you take a picture for me?" Bulma asked her cherry red lips in a pout. 

"I suppose." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. She posed looking over her shoulder resting her arms on the exhibit railing. He snapped a few photos, haphazardly. 

After she scrolled through them she snatched his phone away which he was less than pleased. 

"Here grumpy." She handed it back with a smug smile. She had sent the photos to herself and changed his background to one of the pictures. "So you never forget me." She teased and grabbed his arm. 

"How could I?" He said sarcastically. 

She tugged on his arm "So long term goals?" 

"Expand my gym to another location. Then hopefully at least two more. Have the most successful gym in the state. Then country." 

"Okay anything else? Like life goals?" 

His brows were pinched together in concentration. "Never thought much about that." 

"Wow okay. Well I'd like to travel. I enjoy writing so that would be fun maybe just some small articles. I've published academically." 

"In what?" 

"Molecular physics and engineering." She said casually. 

"Excuse me?" The shock on his face was apparent. "You never mentioned it." 

"You never asked." She shrugged. "I don't get kicks out of bragging about my education but I have two Ph.Ds. One in molecular physics and another in molecular engineering. I spend most my time in a lab." 

"Huh impressive." 

"I know! Let's go look at the snakes!" She yelled and dragged him to the next exhibit. Never a dull moment.


	8. Dating is the Game

"Ok so it's not all about strength. It's technique and skill too." She slid her arm down his and wrapped her hand around his wrist, showing him how to swing. "Just release on the exhale." 

He followed her directions and knocked over all the pins. "Yes!" He shook his fist victoriously. 

"See good job! Just like that." She clung to his arm and gave his biceps a squeeze. "Do you work out?" She teased and he laughed. 

"This is some mild harassment." He teased, looking down at her. 

"Hm well I'll stop." She smirked. 

"I'm kidding I like hearing how gorgeous I am." He said and she shook her head. "So I was thinking this has been fun and I feel like we have a connection." He moved his hand between them, awkwardly. 

"I would have to agree." She smiled at him. 

"I just wanna be really transparent. I am looking for a long time thing." He blushed and laughed a little. "Little settling down. And like if we date I wanna date just you and see where it goes."

She smiled nervously. "Ok."

"Ok?" 

"Yes. I'm not seeing anyone else and I want a long time thing too." She teased and he lean down to capture her lips. 

...

Bulma had gone out with Vegeta everyday this week. ChiChi asked why she hadn't lost him yet. Bulma told herself it was she wanted it to be a challenge. She wanted to have him hooked before she scared him off. 

Today was a laid back day. Just a light walk in the park after work. 

He seemed tense and stressed... well more than he already was. 

"So how was your day?" 

"It was fine. Raditz took the day off and I needed him their Nappa is terrible with technology." He rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe you should find some other help." 

"Why?"

"So you can be less hands on and live life a little." She waved her hands and he stared at her blankly. 

"I wouldn't know what else to do."

"That's the beauty of it homeboy." She teased and playfully punched his arm. 

...

Chichi had no clue what was wrong. She had snuggled up to Goku for a movie and when she came back with popcorn she cozied up on his lap. 

He jolted off the couch, excusing himself and ran to the bathroom. It had been a few minutes and she was starting to worry. 

She knocked gently at the door. Goku sounded nervous answering with a "yes?" 

"Goku are you feeling sick? You did put a lot of hot sauce on your popcorn. I can get you some milk to cool your mouth off?" 

"No I'm okay!" He yelled back. She heard him mutter "it won't go away." 

"What won't go away?" 

"Nothin!" He yelled. "I'll be out soon." 

"Okay I'll pause it." She sighed and waited on the couch. When Goku came back he sat further away and hugged a pillow on his lap. She frowned she was really enjoying all the cuddling. 

She put her hand out on the couch and he gently pat it. "Goku what's wrong? Did I upset you?" 

"No. No. It's not that. It's not you." 

"If your sick you should go home." 

"I ain't sick Cheech." 

"Your forehead is so warm." She gently placed the back of her hand to his head. "And your cheeks are flushed." 

"It's not that. It's embarrassin...." 

"Ok? I won't laugh I promise." 

"I don't know Cheech it's a boy problem. I don't usually have this problem. And my mama told me not to discuss this kind of thing with ladies." 

"A boy problem?" He nodded. "Oooohhhh wait did you in your pants?" 

"No! It just when you was sitting with me it woke up so to speak." He covered his face but Chichi could she how red his face was. 

"Oooohhhh well that's normal right." 

"Its inappropriate though." 

"But we like each other so you don't got be embarrassed." 

"Well its uncomfortable too and it throbs. I don't like it." 

"Goku...have you ever had sex?" 

"Well no. Not with a lady. Or a man. Not what I meant. I mean I have touched myself. At times." 

"Oh okay." She let out a sigh of relief. 

"Have you?" 

"No I was hoping to wait until my wedding night. I just want it to be special is all." She tucked some of her bangs back. 

He shrugged. "I'm okay with waiting until then" 

"Goku? Do you understand what your implying?" 

"Huh? That I'd marry yah? Yah. Your the only girl I've ever liked lots." He said matter of fact. She hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek, sending a blush up his neck.


	9. Surprise Surprise

When Vegeta came into his office for the day Bulma was sitting at his desk with her laptop pulled out and blueprints strung everywhere. 

His mouth gaped open and she waved with a smile, pencil sticking out of her mouth. 

"How did you get in?" 

"Raditz opens in the morning." She waved dismissively. 

"Okay but this is for employees." 

"Yah and I'm your lonely girlfriend who wants to work with you." She pouted. 

"Fine." He growled and glared at Raditz, who laughed. "I could fire you in an instant." 

Raditz shrugged. "Go ahead I make plenty managing my brother and I've gotten plenty of marketing jobs for other gyms." He didn't even look at Vegeta he just continued his work. 

"Calm down Vegeta. Your hair might actually light up in flames." Bulma teased. 

"Whatever. Make yourself comfortable I suppose. Raditz I want those reports." 

"So I'm still hired good to know." He snarked and left to retrieve the reports he printed. 

Bulma set her hand on his and Vegeta took a deep breath. Time went on and after hearing Raditz several suggestions for new marketing material, Bulma got an idea. 

"Hey Raditz is Goku's manager and he practically lives here why don't you have him do an AD or something even just an Instagram?" She smiled and threw her arms in the air cheering. 

Vegeta was quiet and chewed his lip. "I do not need an endorsement or Kakarrot." 

"Why??? It be great for the business. He would bring so many people in!" She argued passionately. 

"Because Vegeta is still bitter from an exhibition fight they had three years ago and Goku kicked his ass." Raditz said flippantly.

"I am not bitter!" Vegeta bit. 

"Than just have Goku do a small AD Vegeta! If you not bitter that is... It's right before that gala and it'll make a difference in investors. I just know it!" Bulma pouted. 

Vegeta eyed Raditz who was clearly amused. "Fine. A few Instagram photos will suffice. As long as Bulma gives insight." 

"Fine by me. I'll call him up. And work up a contract." Raditz smirked. 

Vegeta snarled this woman was going to kill him. 

...

Lazuli opened the door to her studio. A man was juggling a clipboard and a vase filled with yellow and pink roses. After signing for the flowers she brought them to the counter. 

She carefully opened the card and read it out loud. "These made me think of you. Well I couldn't stop thinking of you since the other night. Things aren't complicated anymore if you would like to go out sometime xoxo, Krillin." 

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear unable to contain herself despite being normally almost mechanically composed. She dialed the number below his name. 

"Hey. It's Lazuli." She rocked on her heels. "How does tonight sound? See yah then." She hung up and her smile didn't fade. 

...

Chichi met Goku at the gym. She had just closed up and walked in to see Bulma running what looked like a mini photo shoot. 

Goku saw her and immediately waved mid-photo. 

"Kakarrot for god sakes focus!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Hey Cheech." He ignored everyone and walked up to her giving her a hug. 

"Hey." She smiled. "I brought some leftovers from the bakery but looks like you should finish whatever this is." 

"Oh yah!" He rubbed his neck and laughed. She watched him and smiled. 

Bulma elbowed her and winked. "He looks good huh." 

"Uh. Of course." She stuttered with a blush. She fiddled with her bangs and sighed. Goku sure was something else.


	10. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are moving toward the end of this one! I actually am going to finish a fic? Who am I?

Bulma couldn't shake this feeling. This frustration, if she was being honest it was pure jealousy. She had invited Raditz and the girl he was seeing because she thought it be fun. Double date. What could go wrong? But she ended up basically watching two people infatuated with each other fawn over one another while Vegeta took calls. 

Raditz was standing behind his date and she shimmied into him. He kissed the crook of her neck and held her hips in place. She giggled and not one of those fake giggles girls did out of obligation to their annoying dates. It was a genuine fit of laughter. She tossed her head back into his chest and he kissed her forehead. Sure she was happy for her friend, but she planned this pier double date where was her fun?

They played several boardwalk games just enjoying themselves while her date was being super competitive, still stuck on the game they started on. 

Based on the fact their bodies were glued together Bulma figured Raditz would be tossing his date over his shoulder and rushing to one of their places to get it on any time now. 

But what bothered her the most was the authenticity of it all. There was no awkward tension between the pair and they just naturally seemed to response to each other. Vegeta wasn't playing into her hand tonight and she was fuming, the audacity. Sure enough Raditz let her know they were gonna get going. He had his hand low on Lena's back and she was snuggling a stuffed shark to her chest. Bulma on the other hand was planted on a park bench holding her chin in hands. 

Once Vegeta made his way back he muttered something about business and handed her a tiny stuffed bear. "All these blasted games are rigged but I managed to acquire that. This marketing stunt has gathered quite a bit of attention. I have been preoccupied tonight pretending to care what these people have to say so, I would like to just relax and have a drink." 

"Sounds good to me." She forced a smile and suggested they go back to his place. 

...

After a few glasses of wine she silenced his yammering on about the gym and this 'marketing mess' with a kiss. She settled a leg on each side of him to straddle his lap and was grinding on him. He cautiously placed his hands on her hips and returned her kiss with tentative enthusiasm. 

She was sick of waiting to enjoy tonight she just wanted to unwrap him a bit and get a view of his body. She tugged his shirt off and ran her hands over his well defined chest. 

"You have protection?" She asked as she kissed his neck. 

"I uh. No." He managed to say between ragged breaths. "Slow down."

He flipped her onto the couch and under him, gaining some control of the situation. So he thought. She snaked her leg around his and palmed him aggressively through his pants. She raked her nails down his the back of his neck, not parting her lips from his. He tried to move her hand away but it was too late. 

He groaned and his shoulders shook slightly as his forehead rested on her collarbone. Once he caught his breath he promptly pushed himself up and bolted for his bedroom. 

She was left in complete and utter shock. She adjusted her outfit and hair trying to make sense of all of that. The only time her ex ever finished like that was before...their first time. 

Oh shit. She started worrying and grabbed for bag. She could just leave right? And like not talk about this right. Maybe never talk ever again. Save them both this chat. But that didn't set well with her. She convinced herself if she could get through this awkward night he would be putty in her hands. 

Then she heard the shower run and muttered curses. She sighed and poured another glass of wine for each of them. She turned on some late night TV and waited. 

Vegeta sat on the couch and continued drying his wild hair. Refusing to look in her direction he said, "if you'd like to leave, you may."

"I don't need to if that's okay. I mean if it's awkward for you I can." 

"I don't want to address that." 

"Well it's okay honestly I just didn't know that that was new to you." 

"Because any human in society enjoys advertising their lack of sexual experience." He said dryly tossing the towel on the floor and firmly crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well it doesn't bother me. I'm not exactly SUPER experienced." 

"Well my sexual resume is about as long as that interaction. I don't have much dating experience either. I don't typically date." This was the most open her 'boyfriend' had been with her and she didn't want to exploit it but was curious. 

"Why?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked filling his glass up to the brim. 

"Well why your attractive, successful." 

"It wasn't ever a priority. Work was emphasized in my family. Wealth and monetary success. I never had the time to even consider such luxuries." 

"Luxury? Relationships are what make the success worth it. Trust me it's lonely at the top otherwise." She smiled sadly. He downed the glass of wine and wiped the excess from his mouth. 

She moved closer to him on the couch. She was sitting cross legged and moved her hand over to his. It hovered for a second before she placed her small hand on top of his, worn and calloused. She rubbed over his knuckles. "Don't you want to go home to someone to brag about all that success to." She smirked. 

He chuckled and offered her a very missable smile, "I suppose."


	11. Take Me Home

Chichi had really dressed up nice for this occasion. She was always far more modest than her friends but she figure if she was going to be meeting Goku's parents she wanted to impress so she really dressed up. 

She selected a navy dress with short sleeves. It had a natural waist synched with a red bow. She wore her hair down and went much lighter with her makeup. She wore a red cardigan buttoned at the top and some yellow flats. She felt much more comfortable and like herself. 

Goku picked her up and gushed about how gorgeous she looked. She held his hand as they walked into the restaurant. "Sorry it's not really fancy my dad only likes sayian food and pizza." He laughed nervously. Goku's parents seemed nice enough. His mother was a petite woman who had a bright smile. Goku was the spitting image of his father except for a scar on the older man's cheek. 

Goku waved wildly at a couple "Ma! Pa! This is Chichi my girlfriend." He said with a wide grin. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Gine and this is my husband Bardock." She shook Chichi's hand. "You are a pretty young lady." 

"I know huh." Goku said shyly, rubbing just below his nose.

Chichi blushed. "Oh well thank you." She immediately felt at ease like she was with family. 

...

Vegeta sat in his car and was fidgeting with his hair and outfit. He raked his hands through his coarse hair and adjusted his red tie about twelve times. 

He kept adjusting his cufflinks and flattened his white dress shirt. He hated meeting new people, especially people who likely had expectations he couldn't imagine meeting. 

He was antisocial, quiet, and not the least bit interested in small talk. Who actually cared about the weather. He got out of his car and approached the door. 

Before he could even knock the door swung open and a blonde haired woman scooped him into a hug. "My gosh you must be Mr. Vegeta! Aren't you just a handsome beefcake. I'm finishing up dinner. I'm Bulma's mom Panchy." She rubbed his arm and he just stood there shocked beyond words. This woman was baffling her smile was so wide it looked both effortless and excruciating. 

He held the flowers out. She whisked them into her arms and twirled around in a circle. "These are gorgeous AWWWWW aren't you a sweetie pie. No wonder my Bulma likes you. You are just darling." She pinched his cheek and his eyes widened. 

"They are for the table." He said quickly, robotic. 

"Oh so cute! Bulma will be out in a jiff she is just fixing herself up. Okay beefcake. She's been tinkering in the lab all day with her father and needed to freshen up!" She beamed. "Come take a seat, glass of wine?" 

"Yes." He said quickly and followed her through the large but very homey house. It was boggling to him. The place was a mansion but decorated almost exclusively with homemade knick knacks and art. The walls we plastered with dozens of family photos. 

A photo on the wall caught his eye. A little girl with pigtails pointing what looked like a water gun at the photographer. The determined look in her eyes was familiar that was surely Bulma. 

"Oh that was my first laser I put together." He turned around and she was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a form fitting striped dress. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she was barefoot putting her just below his height. 

"Hn. Your mother is...nice..." 

Bulma laughed. "Thanks let's go." She waved him over and he walked behind her, anxious to see how this would go. He stretched out and wiped the sweat from his brow, clearly overwhelmed. 

Dinner started out slow it was mostly Bulma and her dad taking about projects as her mom chimed in happily. It was almost like drowning. Or so he assumed everything gets groggy and becomes muffled silence. 

"So Vegeta honey what do you do?" 

"Oh." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I own a gym downtown and I am looking to open another." 

"He's also an ex-MMA fighter." 

"Oh that explains all your muscles! Well I am so glad Bulma is dating a nice guy after her high school boyfriend--" 

"Mom! Seriously that was forever ago." Bulma slammed her hand on the table. 

"Oh Vegeta I am sure she is just so interested in you she doesn't want you to know there was ever a before. Yamcha was such a sweetie but they grew apart and he found a new girlfriend right away and it just broke her heart. She told all her friends he moved to europe." 

"Mom stop please." Bulma begged and looked down at her plate. 

Vegeta just sat there. "Well his loss I suppose I should thank him." He said dryly. "Perhaps send him my condolences." He smirked and Bulma laughed. 

"Awwww when is the wedding dear? Please give me a gorgeous grandbaby." 

"Mommm seriously?" Bulma whined.


	12. It Ends Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! The last one may be a bit longer than the others to tie all lose ends.

She had showed up with Chichi and Goku to a very fancy after party for Goku's first win endorsing Vegeta's gym. Although her best friend made it very clear he had little interest in the event aside from the cocktail hour snacks, dinner, and above all Chichi. 

The way he looked at her was borderline sickening. It was like no other woman on the entire planet existed or like all the other ones were trolls or something. 

In the limo Bulma rented they were in a fit of giggles, whispering into each other's ears. She was glad her friends had finally found love. Goku was notoriously uninterested in dating and Chichi was the pickiest person she had ever met. She had a ten point list of needs in a relationship and Bulma couldn't even remember them all. 

Raditz and his girlfriend decided to go separate as they were going to be there early. Apparently some of the guests had taken an interest in his girlfriend's career and he want to be there in case any business was discussed.

When they got their Bulma was looking for Vegeta. For a bunch of MMA fighters and gym rats this dinner and after party was very nice. She waved to Vegeta and his brows rose a little when he saw her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled. 

"Gentlemen this is my date Bulma Briefs. These are some new investors of the gym." She smiled and shook their hands as Vegeta introduced them. They chatted a little and excused themselves. After they left he looked into her eyes. 

"You look very beautiful by the way." He said and she blushed a little. 

"Well thank you." She said and he tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"I hate to step away so quickly but I need to check in with a crucial investor. I'll meet you at the table. We are seat together." 

She nodded "Okay. I am just gonna get a drink at the bar and find our table." She let him pull away and she walked around to one of the bars. A man with a mustache was laughing with his wife and she smiled. It always was kind of refreshing seeing older couples in public who still seemed to enjoy each other. 

His wife sipped from her glass. She abruptly set it down to fix his shirt collar. "Cecilia Vegeta wants us to meet his girl tonight." Bulma tried not to show she heard but she was certainly close enough to hear. 

Cecilia raised a brow. "The one he has a bet running with Raditz? He romanced her? Isn't she a handful?" 

"Yahhh I guess but he did say she's hot. He stepped up his game." Cecilia smacked his arm and Bulma stormed off. "Hey I didn't say I thought that. Maybe he actually likes her. I sure think he does."

...

Meanwhile Vegeta had just finished up discussing numbers with an investor when he overheard a monotone feminine voice. 

"Bulma where are you this event is amazing. I know your probably with that stiff your trying to hook and scare off. I can't believe he lasted this long. Your ten days are up doll. Later I'm gonna give my date a night to remember. He is so getting laid tonight and he doesn't even know it." She smirked and waved at her date. The gorgeous blonde woman Vegeta recognized as Bulma's stylist walked off and his jaw clenched. This was all a game to her. The whole fucking time. 

He quickly ordered two double shots of whiskey at the bar. Her friend seemed quite amused and he felt like an moron and he may have hurt if it weren't for all the undying rage bubbling up inside. He couldn't believe she actually got him to share with her and he hit his fist on the bar. 

He was not going to allow her make an absolute fool out of him. Not when he was so close to his goal. The only one that mattered, was the gym. He had poured so much into it. 

...

When Vegeta got to the table his date was no where to be seen. He glared at the blonde who was currently flirting with Goku's trainer who had shaved his head recently. He was pulled from his thoughts as people crowded around in the lobby. 

He got and pushed through the crowd, knocking people back with a shoulder. "Bulma let's just take a breath. People are watching and this is better off private." He may have been over six feet tall but Raditz looked terrfied of the seething woman in front of him. 

Bulma slurred. "Uh no. You made a bet. What that Vegeta could snag me? You're a bad friend." She turned to his date. "This guy is a douche bag. He is such a player. Girl to girl he will probably have you traded out in a week." She pat Lena's shoulder.

Lena looked at him confused and backed up from the two. "Lena it's not like that I swear. I told you I got a bad track record but it's different with us." Bulma snorted and yelled 'yah right'. "Bulma please stop." Raditz pleaded, but turned to go after his girlfriend. 

"Bulllmmma plllease." She mocked, clutching her hand to her chest. She then turned to see Vegeta. "You!" She pointed to him and clenched her teeth. "You are the prince of liars!" 

"Excuse me. That is rich." He scoffed. "I just heard from blondie that you had some bet you could drive me away. Well your doing an excellent job" He began clapping and glared at the onlookers. "You are embarrassing us both." 

"Maybe I did but I stopped playing around okay. It doesn't matter though because you messed up. I didn't care about your issues. Social. Emotional. And the private stuff and yes I am bringing that up right now. I put up with you." 

He cackled. "You put up with me? You drove me nuts the past ten days! You are insufferable and incredibly difficult to handle. And-" he was cut off with a hard slap. 

"Goodbye. And congrats you won." She spun on her heel, tears in her eyes and headed for the exit. The crowd dispersed and he stood there holding the throbbing side of his face. It ends tonight.


	13. Jump and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and I don't know how to feel about it LOL! I hate endings and this is my first completed multi-chapter fic! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for the support and to anyone who has jumped between my fics. :)

Bulma felt like she was in an alternate universe walking into the tiny pink chapel. It was very cute almost like an eclectic beach shack. The sign was neon and gaudy reading 'Kame Chapel'. An older man stood near the front in a suit and top hat presumably discussing details for the ceremony. He was clearly wearing a toupee and for some odd reason was wearing sunglasses indoors. 

Chichi asked her to meet her here and Bulma was weirded out. All her normally uptight, well put-together friend said was wear a dress. She walked deeper into the space to see people running around putting touches on the very quaint ceremony space. 

"Kame Chapel, Oolong. You must be looking for the beautiful bride." He waved her down the hall. 

"Bride?" She spit out. 

The pudgy, short man snorted. "Oh yah the couple did say this was a surprise for all their friends and family." He pointed to a room labeled Bridal Boutique. When she walked in Lazuli was putting some loose curls in Chichi's hair. Hey friend saw her in the mirror and clapped wildly. 

"Bulma!" Chichi cheered and Lazuli placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I'm so glad you got my call. Oh! And you are dressed perfectly for the ceremony. Pastels really suit you." She smiled and applied some mascara to her lashes. 

Chichi was wearing a short white cupcake dress with a lace overlay and blush tulle bow emphasizing her small waist. "I was hoping you could get daddy settled for me." She puckered her lips together to apply a lip stain. 

"For....?" Bulma asked tentatively, leaning back from her friend. 

"Goku and I are getting married of course." She beamed. "Lazuli you did perfect I love everything you did the hair, the dress." Lazuli half shrugged looking very pleased with her work.

"Cheech are you sure? About this? It's so sudden." Bulma asked as delicately as possible. 

Her friend popped to her feet and put her hands on Bulma's shoulders. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life." 

Bulma nodded, "Okay. I will get Ox settled." She slumped once she was out the door and in the hall. What the hell?

...

Bulma waited until she had reached the lobby to pace and panic. Then she saw Raditz and beelined for him, not accounting from the last time she saw him. 

His girlfriend raised a brow at her and stepped in front of him a bit. His smile fell once he saw Bulma but he quickly recovered, replacing his bitter frown with a cheery grin. 

"Ma, Pa you should go with Lena and get a good seat gotta talk to the maid of honor." His mom licked her hand to fiddle with his hair and he kissed her cheek. Lena walked with his parents, looking back at him and he gave her a thumbs up. 

Once the audience had left she exploded at the lowest volume possible. "Why are you not talking him out of this?!" Bulma whisper-yelled.

He scoffed softly. "They are your best friends why are you trying to?" He countered, rolling his eyes. 

"This is madness. They have only been together for like a week." She continued to argue, smiling as guests walked by. 

"Bulma how long has ChiChi loved him because I know my brother has been pining over her for a long time. Besides sometimes people just know and it doesn't have to make sense to anyone else." 

"Raditz this is nuts." She whispered and the lights dimmed in the tiny chapel. 

"Love is fucking nuts, YOU should know that." He said offering her a fake smile and ushering her in.

Goku waved to her excitedly from the front of the room and she waved back. The lights dimmed and Chichi entered the chapel holding a yellow rose bouquet.

Bulma looked back at Lazuli with wide eyes, who just shrugged. Lazuli bent her elbow to show Bulma she was holding Krillin's hand. Bulma's jaw dropped and Krillin blushed. 

The older gentleman cleared his throat. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two hearts in marriage. Now my understanding is that Ms. ChiChi Mau and Mr. Goku Son have not been together long but love does not come at an opportune time or at our convenience. Sometimes that special person is brought to us in a way others would call crazy, but hey that's love." The officant was quite informal but Bulma smiled. Her two best friends were absolutely in bliss. Now the bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows. Chichi please begin." 

Goku put his hands out to hold hers, both of them all smiles. "Goku Son, when I met you I felt my heart soar. You are a free spirit and fun loving. You work hard and never play it safe. That is something I have always struggled with. My friends have always said I play it safe and to be honest their right. I never found a reason to risk anything in my life until I met you. You make me brave and confident and happy. So today I'm jumping in feet first into something I want more than anything, a life with you." She sighed romantically. 

"ChiChi Mau, I am terrible with words. You know this." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "But I'm gonna try. Chichi that night at Bulma's that we met and I told you I love you and then said I meant your cake you made." They both laughed and several people in the crowd shook their heads. "Well I was right the first time. Well and the second time but I knew that you were the one for me. And everytime we had dinner together or went on a run or sparred it strengthened that feeling. I waited a while to ask yah out because I loved what we had. But we were dating without the label and I ain't ever thought of another girl like I think of you." She choked up and covered her mouth. "I love you Cheech." He said and wiped away her tears. 

Bulma looked over and saw Chichi's dad blowing his nose as Gine, Goku's mother rubbed his back. Bardock stared at the man awkwardly but then handed him a tissue box. "Chichi do you take this to be your husband?" The old man asked. 

She was lost in Goku's eyes "I do." 

"Goku do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He laughed as he sniffled. 

"Congratulations! You may kiss the bride and get this party started." He cheered. 

Goku and Chichi both couldn't contain their glee as he pulled her in for a long kiss. She cradled his face with her hands and kissed him back passionately. He moaned into her mouth and she grabbed the back of his neck. 

The old man chuckled. "Ooohhh hot one. Hope someone got them a room. Alright you crazy kids. Have fun tonight." He cackled. 

Chichi blushed and fanned herself. Goku swept her up into his arms and walked her down the isle. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See yah guys at dinner!" He waved. 

Bulma smiled and shook her head. At least they were happy. She waited until the space emptied to leave. As she got up she saw a familar face tucked in the back row of the chapel. Vegeta pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. She offered him a half smile and waved as she left. 

...

Leave it to Goku to want a reception at a pizza parlor. She was kind of proud of Chichi for allowing it. The couple was dancing and getting semi-handsy with each other. Overall everyone was in great spirits. She sat with some friends listening to them chat and caught up on their lives. There had pretty much taken over the entire restaurant. 

Raditz pulled his girlfriend aside, he was trying to look as casual as possible leaning up against the wall. 

"Sooo we never really talked about what happened the other night because this happened so soon." He said nervously. "So are we good?" He looked pained and was chewing on the inside of his lip. 

She smiled and punched his chest with a wink. "We're good. I was just really overwhelmed. And..." She looked away feeling guilty for what came next. 

"And you were hoping your boyfriend wasn't playing yah." He offered her a sad smile. She nodded a little and reached for her free hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

"I'm not. What started all that bullshit was the guys making fun of me for getting back out there and actually trying to date. I want something serious. I hope you have a good time with me." He smirked. "but that's not all I'm looking for." 

"Good. Because I have a good time with you, but that's not all I'm looking for." She said and gave him a feather light kiss. "Your parent's are watching." 

He tilted his head side to side. Gine clapped and Bardock turned away. "Figures I'm next after all." 

...

Lazuli sat next to Krillin pretending to be interested in his friend's banter. She threw a couple nods and some insincere laughs. She had definitely never put effort like this into a man before, just for his sake. 

She looked down at her nails, taking a break from her facade. 

"Hey I uh know things kind of progressed with us." He stuttered and she raised a brow at him. "Not that I don't enjoy it because I do. A lot." He laughed nervously. "It's just I like you. And before I get into too deep I wanna know if you see this going somewhere." 

"Krillin I had a crush on you when I was sixteen. I thought you had to be the sweetest guy in the league." She said and it made him blush. "I was wrong." He felt his heart plummet. "Your the sweetest guy in the world." She kissed him. 

"Dang get Krillin." Yamcha cheered. Waving his napkin above his head. 

She pulled away, his face flushed. "So yes I'll be your girlfriend. And krillin you've already been in deep. In more than one way." She winked and this time he kissed her aggressively, shocking the hell out of her in the best way possible.

...

Vegeta was sipping a beer sitting at the end of a table. Cecilia sat down next to him and Nappa gave her a nod. 

"You know Uncle Nappa didn't immediately charm me as much as he thought." 

He furrowed his brow tipping the bottle back. "And?" 

"And he almost didn't get a second date. He was very about being THE man. I couldn't open doors for myself. If I spoke to another man he would get jealous. His manners were crass and quite unpolished." Her husband's face was currently covered and wing sauce. I let the manners go she smiled at him smugly. 

Vegeta looked down at the neck of his bottle. 

"But he came to my house looking as shy as could be. If you can believe that." Vegeta finally made eye contact with her. "He just admitted to me that he, a grown man, was not used to expressing himself and that he didn't have a lot of romantic experience. Transparency is key." 

"What if that's not good enough this time." He shifted his weight in his seat. "I assumed you were talking with me to attempt and help." He raised his brows, softening his face. 

She shook her head and wiped a crumb from his cheek. "Of course I was helping you out. You act like a toughie. All you boys do. You don't have to shut everyone out. And Vegeta what if it is good enough?" 

He nodded. "Thank you." 

...

Bulma had just gotten to her car and unlocked the passenger side to toss her purse inside. She looked up when she heard some footsteps. 

She tilted her head to the side. "Hi." He said gruffly. 

She tucked hair behind her ear, "Hi." He tucked his thumbs into his pockets. She rested up against the car, inhaled and bit her lip. 

"I regret how I conducted myself. I am not good at this romance stuff. I became fond of you as well during this whole bet nonsense. When I heard of your own bet I reacted poorly. I don't open up easy as you know." He rolled his eyes at himself. 

"I could've handled myself better too." She half-smiled. 

He nodded and wasn't sure whether this was the end of the conversation. So he spoke up, "I said those things because this was real to me on some level. I don't know when it began. And if none of it was real to you then I thought at the time it be best to destroy it before it destroyed me." He sighed somewhere between being at ease and at peak anxiety. "I'm a bit prideful." 

She chuckled and smiled at him with watery eyes. "One, your a nerd. Two, I don't know when it became real for me either." She tugged on his hand and pulling him into a kiss. 

It started out exploratory and slow. Neither sped up the pace, savoring this moment. He tightened his hold on her and she ran her thumbs down his neck. When they finally parted her top lip brushed against his. 

Her vision was slightly blurred but she swore there was a faint smile on his features. "How about we start with dinner." He responded by nodding forehead pressed to hers. 

THE END


End file.
